


Pastel Pale

by let2gotwoapplebee2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kind of Sadstuck?, Pale Relationship, Pesterlog, Slice of Life, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let2gotwoapplebee2/pseuds/let2gotwoapplebee2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Dirk share a unique bond as the last humans. BFFs ain't got nothin on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel Pale

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some pale Roxy/Dirk. I just wanted to write a little interaction study on my precious babies.

TT: sweet lord, rox. what archives are you even pulling this shit out from?  
TG: don’t questions my seweet hackerskillz dirky  
TG: i am simply the matstedr of primo music findin  
TT: man. remember when people made real music?  
TG: …  
TG: no  
TG: should i?  
TT: …  
TT: no, I suppose not. it’s rather before our time.  
TG: remember whe people made real people?  
TG: no cuz trhat was b4 our tiem 2  
TG: srsly dirk y do we even bothe4r  
TG: y dont we just poke our heads out a window like  
TG: hey mr drone last humans rite here  
TG: the other 1 is a billiosn miles awayh so theres really no point for me bvein here  
TG: so go get ur cull on  
TG: ill hold all still  
TT: roxy, stop.  
TT: don’t start that bullshit again.  
TT: you know why we do this.  
TT: i know it’s tough and lonely and hard.  
TT: i’m going through it, too.  
TT: it’s going to be worth it.  
TG: i kno i kno  
TG: it’s just  
TG: it would b so much easier to not even try  
TG: like wat if we fail?  
TT: it’s a very real possibility, yes.  
TT: but we can’t succeed if we never try.  
TT: am i sounding as full of shit to you as i am to me?  
TG: yup  
TG: yur bullshit is rite tho  
TG: btw i still think im a bad freiend for pushin janey to talk feels with mr double perfertc smeiles and a wijnk  
TT: they’re related, roxy.  
TT: it’s for the best.  
TT: they’re cousins, for christ’s sake.  
TT: and that’s not even counting the ectoslime bullshit.  
TG: yea I guess so  
TG: still feel like a dickl  
TT: a dickl, eh?  
TT: well, those dickls are quite despicable and i can assure you that you are not yet that level of dastardly.  
TG: fuck u stidrer  
TT: one of these days, you’ll spell my name right on the first go.  
TG: yea lol on the fuckina polcolapypse  
TT: …  
TT: yes, that.  
TT: but that polcolapypse is due any day now, so you might want to start practicing.  
TG: werkin on it  
TG: speakin of workin on shit n romanrtical confessions n shot  
TG: have u made any red words at the abovne mentisoned mr double plush rump and a twink?  
TG: OMG  
TG: AND A TWINK  
TG: THAT’S GOOD IT CAN STAY  
TT: haha i would say yes, but i’m inclined to think he’s a bit less hairless and wiry than your average twink.  
TG: O R U NOW?  
TG: and just how inclinded wouljd u say u r?  
TG: honriczontal prehaps?  
TT: haha cute.  
TT: but no.  
TG: but srsly  
TG: amny confgessions on the horizon?  
TT: as we have been over,  
TT: i’m going to tell him when the time is right  
TT: and when i’m good and fucking ready.  
TT: which, admittedly, might be a little while longer, yet.  
TT: because while a true bro is not afraid of anything,  
TT: this is certainly unnerving me shitless.  
TG: diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirk  
TG: qiut this unsuer of urself crap  
TG: u 2 r sooooo good 4 each othr  
TG: it wuld work rly well i think  
TT: could your typing get any worse, rox?  
TG: yes it oculd  
TG: I could close myt eyes  
TG: liek this!  
TG: dfsidckr sgtircer is a tofrtal hornsese ass  
TT: oh god.  
TT: i think the language center of my brain just vomited all over the inside of my cranial cavity.  
TG: quit ur bitchin  
TG: dont think I dont see wat ur doin here  
TG: all avoidin my questions n statemendst  
TG: u can flashstep all u want but u cant avoid ROXY  
TT: i suppose you’re right.  
TT: are you sure you’re okay with it, though?  
TG: wat do u wvwn mean?  
TG: *even  
TT: i’m not a total fucknut. i’m aware that i’m not the only one of the last humans to be smitten with jake english.  
TG: wow  
TG: thats actually  
TG: rly fuckin funny  
TG: be all tellin jake  
TG: hey in the fucutre, everybduy has a total hadron for u  
TG: every human jake  
TT: that is depressingly hilarious.  
TT: but seriously.  
TT: is this going to be okay with you?  
TT: you’re all i have, mo.  
TG: o no  
TG: o no u dont  
TG: dont u go pullin that super sweet pale pal shit on me rite now  
TG: dont u b pullin this mo shit when this is ur HAPPINEPSNS ON THE LEIJN  
TT: i just want to know i’m not trampling all over your vodka-soaked little bloodpusher.  
TG: bicth i am psotivive jake n i would NOT rowk  
TG: *work  
TG: as long as its cool that im lookin at his ass ALWAYS then its all chilly like the ice caps  
TG: that dont exist  
TG: um  
TG: chilly like  
TG: fcuk  
TT: chilly like frozen margaritas?  
TG: PERECFT  
TG: *PERFETC  
TG: close enough  
TT: always happy to be of service.  
TG: ><>  
TG: dammit  
TG: <>  
TT: <>  
TT: do you ever feel odd, using the batterbitch’s people’s terms of endearment?  
TG: nah  
TG: feels kinda liek im rubbin it in her bitchass gilsl that i can stil be happy w ppl  
TG: *gills  
TT: hmm.  
TT: interesting.  
TT: i have to say, that’s the most sound logic i think i’ve ever gotten from you when you’re this sloshed.  
TG: ill hav u knw  
TG: i am not that druink rite now  
TT: okay, rox.  
TG: fuck u.  
TT: <>  
TG: >?  
TG: *<>  
TT: alright, i need to go back to coordinating our doomsday bullshit.  
TT: i’ll check in in a bit, k rox?  
TG: np  
TT: later, roxy.  
TG: ttyl strider.


End file.
